Grim Tales
by PaulaLaTigressa
Summary: Una Historia Sobre Grim Tales, Esto Es De Grim.JrxMinnie. Mal Summary
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a Todos, Os Traigo Una Historia En Español, Mire Que Ahí Pocas Historias De Grim Tales En Español Haci Que Bueno, Se Me Ocurrió Esto.

Pues Empezamos.

Grim Tales y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen.

**[Grim Tales, Te Amo]**

**Capitulo 1: Culpabilidad **

Junior No Se Lo Creía Aun, Minnie Se Había Ido y No Pudo Hacer Nada, Estaba Ahí Arrodillado y Llorando. Pero Tenia Sed De Venganza Hacia Alguien Que Hizo Esto y Se Giró y Se Levantó .Destruyo Al Pumpkinator y Se Dirigió a Oogie Boogie y El Estaba Aterrado y Con Miedo Se Arrodillo Ante Junior .

-Oh Pequeño, Solo Soy Un Pobre Saco, Por Favor Dejadme Vivir.(Asustado Oogie Intentaba Razonar Con Junior)

-Dejarte Vivir, Después De Que Hallas Matado a Minnie, No Te Perdonare Lo Que Le Has Hecho Sufrir y Vas a Sufrir Mas De Lo Que Le Hiciste.(Sin Mas Le Arranco Las Manos y Piernas)

-Este Es Tu Último Aliento Saco De Pulgas.(Y Lo Destruyo Por Completo, Solo Quedaba Una Simple Tela)

Pudo Contralar a Su Poderes Nergals y Volvió a Su Estado Normal, y Lloro Otra Vez. Aver Perdido a Minnie Era Algo Que Le Afecto Demasiado, Su Alma Estaba Destrozada, Una Gran Parte Se Culpa Haci Mismo Por No Aver Hecho Nada, y Menos Esperado Aparecieron Grim, Mandy y Jack. Se Sorprendieron Lo Que Vieron y Mandy Se Acerco a Su Hijo.

-No Pude Hacer Nada, No Pude Salvarla.(Junior Sin Previo Aviso Abrazo a Su Madre)

Mandy No Pudo Negar El Abrazo y Le Devolvió El Abrazo y Suspiro.

-Tranquilo, No Fue Tu Culpa Vale.(Fue Lo Único Que Dijo Mandy)

Mientras Jack y Grim Miraban El Cuerpo Destrozado De Minnie y Solo Tenían Caras Tristes.

-Llevémonos El Cuerpo Merece Ser Enterrada y No Estar En Este Lugar.(Jack Cogió El Cuerpo Destrozado)

1 Semana Después, Del Accidente Que Hubo En Halloween, En La Habitación De , Estaba El Pequeño Esqueleto Deprimido, Junior No Podía Dejar De Culparse, Con Solo Mirarse En El Espejo Podía Ver Que Llevaba El Ojo Gris Que Era De Minnie, Se Lo Quitaría Pero Era Como Si Rechazase a Minnie y Solo Podía Llorar y Culparse.

-Junior Sal, Es La Hora.(Era La Voz De Su Madre)

Junior Suspiro y Se Puso La Capucha, Iba Con Ropa Negra, Hoy Era El Día Del Enterramiento De Minnie. Habian Venido Mucha Gente Que Eran Parientes y Conocido.

[En El Cielo]

Minnie y El Ángel Guardián, Estaban En El Cielo, En Donde Las Almas Puras Residen Aquí Después De Su Hora. Caminaron Hacia Un Pasillo Con Columnas. Y Llegaron a Una Gran Puerta.

-Ya Llegamos Pequeña, Aquí Te Espera Nuestro Dios, No Muerde, Entra.(Y Haci Entro)

Minnie Entro y Se Topó Con Una Persona Un Poco Viejo, Tenía Unas Alas Blancas, Tenía El Pelo Blanco y La Barba También, Parecía Un Poco Enfadado. Discutía De Algo y Se Percató De Minnie y Paro y Tosió.

-Ejem, Lo Siento Por La Espera, Sabia Que Vendrías y o Perdón Siéntate.( Hizo a Parecer Una Silla y Minnie Se Sentó)

-Donde Están Mis Modales, Me Llaman Por Mucho Nombres Puede Llamare Cris Si Usted Quiere y Usted Es MinniMandy La Hija De La Reina Mandy y Del Mismísimo Dios De La Muerte Grim.

-Mucho Gusto , Es Agradable Conocerle En Persona.(Minnie Aduncamente)

-Lo Mismo Digo Señorita MinniMandy y Se a Que Vinisteis y Aun No Entiendo El Porque?¿

-Mis Disculpas , Pero Yo Deseo Mucho Volver Con Mi Familia y Mas Con Mi Hermano.

-Volver Hay Donde Es Un Infierno.

-No Es Un Infierno Ahí Tengo a Mis Seres Queridos.(Cris Suspiro)

-Se Mucho Que Amáis a Vuestro Hermano.(Eso Sorprendió a Minnie)

-Aun Haci Quisiera Volver Al Mundo Otra Vez ,Por Favor.(Suplico Minnie y Cris Sonrió)

-Quisiera Que Vieseis Esto.(Y Apareció Una Pantalla y Se Veía El Funeral En Donde Ya Habían Enterrado El Cuerpo De Minnie y Llovía, y Solo Quedaba Una Persona Hay y Era Junior, Quien Lloraba)

*-Perdóname Minnie, Por Mi Culpa Moriste, Lo Siento Minnie, Te Amo.*(Fue Lo Único Que Dijo y Desapareció La Pantalla y Minnie Estaba Sorprendida)

-Y Bueno, Que Habéis Decidido?¿(Pregunto Cris)

-Voy a Volver.(Cris Solo Sonrió)

-Y Si Queréis, Podemos Volver a Vuestro Hermano De Huesos a También Carne.(Pregunto Cris)

-Si Por Favor.(Exclamo Minnie)

-Os Podéis Iros a Vuestro Hogar.

(Una Vez Que Minnie Se Fue Pulso Un Botón Y)

-María, Prepara Carne y Poderes Para El Joven Grim.(Se Acostó En La Silla) Está Bien Ser Dios.

Aquí Acaba El Capi, Espero Que Os Allá Gustado :D

Nos Vemos Al Próximo Capítulo De Grim Tales.

Se Os Despide

PaulaLaTigressa


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a Todos Otra Vez, Aquí Os Traigo El Capítulo 2, Espero Que Os Agrade: D

Empecemos.

Grim Tales y Sus Personajes No Son Míos, Solo Mis Ocs

**[Grim Tales, Te Amo]**

**Capitulo 2: Minnie y Un Nuevo Junior**

Después Del Enterramiento Junior Estaba En Su Habitación, Triste y Decaído. Se Odiaba Mucho En Si, En Su Mete Se Culpaba Por Todo. Su Alma Estaba Destrozado Nada Le Podría Curar.

-Debería a Ver Muerto Yo y No Ella, No Eso No, Nunca Debí Aver Nacido Haci Minnie Estaría Viva, Porque!.(Se Dijo Mentalmente Junior Llorando)

En Otro Lugar Mas Lejos Del Castillo, Apareció Una Luz Celestial y Se Vio a Una Minnie Con Camisa y Pantalones De Color Azul y Llevándose Consigo Misma Una Espada Que Se Le Otorgó Por El Mismo Dios o Llamado Por Cris.

-Debo Volver Rápido o Los Seres Oscuros Vendrán a Por Mi.(Se Dijo Mentalmente Minnie)

Y Haci Minnie Se Encamino Hacia El Castillo.

[En La Habitación De Junior]

Junior Se Había Quedado Dormido, y De La Nada Apareció Un Ángel Pequeño Que Lleva Una Bastón.

-Haci Que Este Es El Pequeño .(Dijo El Ángel Pequeño.)

-Bueno Menos Charlas y a Trabajar.(Y Empezó a Decir Algo En Otra Lengua y Una Luz Ilumino La Habitación y Desapareció.)

Lo Único Que Se Veía Era a Un Junior De Carne y Huesos, Que Dormía Tranquilamente.

[Con Grim y Mandy]

Grim y Mandy Estaban En El Salón, El Aire Era De Nervios y Mas Para Al Rey De La Muerte Ya Que Tenia La Mirada Asesina y Gélida De Su Esposa Mandy.

-Pasa Algo Querida?.(Pregunto Grim Nervioso?

-Nada, Solo Estoy Cabreada Nada Mas.(Dijo Mandy En Tono ''De Que Te Mueras'')

Grim Se Quedo Callado, Ya Que Si Sigue Hablando Puede Ser Un Muñeco De Tiros De Su Esposa

[Mas Allá Del Castillo]

Estaba Minnie Que Se Enfrentaba Contra Monstruo Enormes, y Sin Darse Cuenta Hubo Uno Que Le Agarro.

-Aggghhhhh.(Se Quejo Minnie, Le Apretaba Cada Vez Mas)

-No Aguantare Mucho Haci.(Mentalmente Minnie y Dio Un Grito De Dolor Que Pudo Escuchar Alguien)

[Habitación De Junior]

-Que Demonios, Escuche Un Grito y Se Parecía Al De Minnie.(Y Después De Eso Reacciono Al Ver Que Era De Carne y Huesos)

-Hey Me Escuchas.(Junior Le Dijo Al Nergal)

-Si Que Pasa?.

-Has Sido Tu Lo Que Me Has Hecho Esto?

-No, Estaba Durmiendo.(Dijo El Demonio)

-Okey Pues Que Puede Se-(Escucho Un Grito Que Supo De Quien Era)

-Ese Grito Era De Ella!

-Si Sin Duda Es MinniMandy.(Dijo El Demonio)

-Vayamos y Rápido.(Sin Mas Que Decir Se Transformó En Algo Parecido a Un Tigre y Salto Por La Ventana y Salió Del Castillo)

Junior Tan Rápido Como Pudo Llego Donde Estaba Minnie y Cuando Vio Que Era Ella, Por Dentro Estaba Feliz Pero a La Vez Estaba Preocupado y Acudió Rápidamente Para Salvarla.

-Hey Feo, Deja a Minnie En Paz!.(Y De Un Golpe Envió Al Monstruo a Otro Lugar Muy Lejos y Junior Cogió a Minnie a Tiempo y Aterrizo)

-Hermano.(Fue Lo Unico Que Dijo Minnie Al Ver El Nuevo Aspecto De Junior)

-Minnie, Dime Que Esto No Es Un Sueño.(Lloraba Alegre Junior)

-No Es Un Sueño Mi Querido Hermano.(Se Abrazo Al Cuello y Su Cabeza Estaba En El Hombro De Junior y Estuvieron Haci Por Un Tiempo)

-Creo Que Mejor Nos Volvamos a Casa Antes De Que Vuelvan Aparecer Alguno De Esos Monstruos.(Y Dicho Eso Junior y Minnie Se Encaminaron Hacia El Castillo Donde Sino Dos Personas Se Sorprenderan Mucho Al Ver a Minnie y a Junior)

Mientras En Un Lugar Oscuro Donde Se Podian Ver a 4 Sujetos y Uno De Ellos Era El Lider.

-El Juego Empezo Chicos, ''El'' Pagara Por Lo Que Nos Hicieron Su Raza Jajaja.(Se Escucharon Las Rizas Maleficas De Los 4 Sujetos y Si Algo Se Debe Saber Es Que Algo Muy pronto Va Ocurrir y No Sera Agradable)

[Continuara...]

Tachan y Aquí Lo Teneis Lo Siento Si me Tarde Pero El Portatil No Me Iba y Menos Los Teclcados y Hace Poco Me Compre Un Teclado Para Poder Escribir Otra Vez y Bueno Espero Que Os Alla Gustado y Dejen Reviews Por Fi,Bueno Antes De Irme Por Si No Sabian Algunos He Hecho Una Historia De Kung Fu Panda,Si Os Interesa Podeis Mirarlo,Solo Os Digo y Ahora Adios :D


End file.
